Light's Twins
by Kirabaros
Summary: Angie knows what it's like to be given a choice on the tail of losing someone that means a lot. She knew what Max had done but she is not condemning and in the process making a move to protect him from someone who may not be as understanding. Tag to Twigs and Twins and Tasha Banes.


**Light's Twins**

Max went out to the jeep to get a few things while his sister was settling in. She took it a lot better than he thought. Now that the initial shock was over, everything was slamming full force now. And yet… He sighed as he leaned against the vehicle.

"How long are you going to keep the ruse up?"

Max jumped when he heard the voice and turned to see its owner. He breathed heavily and it felt like he was going to be disciplined. He reacted, "I told you to leave with Sam and Dean."

"You did but… I didn't listen. I don't listen to kids if they are being irrational."

Max took a breath and tried not to react to being called a kid. Then again she had every right to call him that considering what he knew about her. He could be defensive since he made a choice but that would just only make things… He chose somewhere in the middle and assumed a bland expression and replied, "You better leave Angie. I got this."

Angela stood there looking at Max. She signaled Gideon to stand down and the dog sat but his hairs were tense. She took a couple of steps forward and replied, "And I'm telling you, no."

"You better or…"

"Or what? You'll use your powers?" Angela peered at the boy as she continued to advance. "Go ahead. I've gone up against a few witches in my lifetime including your mother." When Max paused she went in and explained, "Yes, Max. I know your mother. In fact, she mistook me for the thing we were both tracking and hunting."

Max had started to summon his power but paused the moment he heard Angela admitted to meeting and knowing his mother. "You… you knew Mom?"

Angela nodded at that as she continued to advance. "Tasha was a good woman. She had good instincts and every right to be suspicious of me. Did you know the first move she used on me was the fly and pin method? Same one you were going to use on me?"

Max opened his mouth and shook his head. He still had his power summoned and could do what he wanted but he was hesitant. "You knew my mom," he repeated.

"I knew a lot of people when I met your mother. Like I said, she tried to kill me first."

Angela looked at Max. She knew that it was a way in to talk to the boy. She knew what was coming and she wasn't going to judge on what he did. She could say the same about herself. She just needed him to let her in to talk and then she could do what she could to keep him and the memory of his sister safe.

Max looked at Angela. She wasn't lying. She never lied to them even when she first met them. It all made sense now, the way how she looked at them. Like she had seen them before but she knew that they weren't their mother. It also explained the way she seemed to hover and it wasn't because she was expecting at the time. "Mom tried to kill you?" He sniffed a bit as the tears started to form.

"Emphasis on tried," Angela replied with a slight smile. She paused when she was within reaching distance of Max. "She thought I was the thing that had been killing people. It was a vamp but not me. The tracking spell she used found me because…" She gestured at herself. "Most things can be found by magic."

"Explains why you stayed by me and Alicia when we met you."

Angela looked at Max and gave a gentle smile. "You both look like her and before you introduced yourselves, I knew you were hers." She adjusted her posture and sighed slightly before continuing, "Tasha taught me a couple of things and…" She tapped her nose while smiling slightly to make her point. "That and she would call me or leave messages with my associates telling me about you two."

"She told you about us?"

Angela smiled as she explained, "She would go on for hours about when Alicia learned how to use her knife when you mastered the basics in spell craft… She was so proud of you both. And I knew she loved you. That's why I am here and not on the road."

"But what about Sam… your daughter?"

"I took a risk and she is waiting for her father at home. Right now… you both are my concern." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and peered at Max. "I know what you did Max."

Max tensed a bit. He was ready to use his powers to defend himself but he hesitated. He studied Angela and noted that she was not in a position to look threatening. He did know from the stories that his mom told him and Alicia that she was formidable and she could strike when you least expected it. He relaxed a little and replied, "I don't…"

Angela held up her hand to get him to stop. "Don't lie to me, Max. You couldn't because I could tell right off the bat. I gave you your space and…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Max couldn't understand what Angela was doing. It had him suspicious about her motives since it was obvious she knew what he did. He knew his mom told him that she had a way of doing things that didn't always made sense but to give her the chance and she would explain. He would take that chance. "Why?"

"I know how you feel."

"You know what it's like to lose people you love?"

Angela nodded at Max with a sad smile and replied, "I do. My father was killed before my eyes. I have witnessed Sam and Dean being killed and even though they have been brought back to life, it is still painful to watch."

"And have you done the unthinkable? Like what I did with Alicia?" Max looked at Angela. He really wanted to see how she would answer that one. Like could she really know what it was like to make that choice; the decision he made regarding Alicia.

Angela looked at Max and knew what he was thinking. There was hardly a thing that surprised her. The whole thing about being one of God's angels was still high on the list. That was a secret though and one she would take to the grave. Now she had a sad boy in front of her and the best she could do to show that while she didn't approve, she wasn't going to condemn him. She looked at him and replied, "I did."

Max didn't expect that and looked at Angela. "You… you what?" He stared at Angela with wide eyes.

"I raised her since she was nine," Angela began, "She was blinded from a fire. I taught her how to use her other senses. Taught her the life but then…" She sighed as she looked down. She gave a dry chuckle and commented, "You'd think after telling Sam and Dean this I'd be able to get it out. Never leaves." She cleared her throat and continued, "She was mortally wounded and dying. I wasn't ready to let her go."

"What did you do?"

"I turned her."

Max stared at Angela and took a breath. He couldn't believe it. "You… you turned someone?"

"I wasn't ready to let her go," Angela replied as she blinked a watery look. "And to this day I have to live with it. A lot of the choices I have done I still have to live with. At the time it seemed the right thing and years of introspection tell me that I could have done it differently but always circles back to the fact that I would do it again." She reached out and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "I don't agree with your methods but I understand why you did it."

Max felt the tension come out of his body as Angela touched his shoulder. Listening to her words and the tears started coming out. He didn't resist when Angela wrapped her arms around him and he started to sob into her shoulder. He could smell roses on her. They were gentle and soothing and that was when he felt a wave of soothing start to come over him.

 _When I learned I was pregnant with you both, I was scared but her… She was soothing in of itself. It was like she knew our pain even if it wasn't the same thing. She took it and made us better if only for a little while and it lingered._

Max realized that what his mom told him and Alicia was happening right now. He could let go but found he didn't want to. He was comforted by the presence of Angela and he could get how Sam could get so relaxed even in a tense situation. It wasn't just the love that they had for each other… it was her.

"I know how you feel Max. That's why I'm here. I miss your mother too."

Max felt the pats on his back as he gave a final sob. Composing himself he stepped back but never far from her reach. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Max stood there, not sure of whether or not to send her away. He doubted she would leave if he asked. She would stay if she deemed it to be important. "I uh… I had to. I…"

"You don't have to explain," Angela replied holding up her hand to stop Max. "During the centuries, there have been people that were all I had in the world. Now… Sam, Dean, my baby… They mean more than anything to me. But it doesn't mean that I love you or your sister any less."

"Love us?"

Angela nodded at that. "Believe it or not your mom and I… we grew close. And then when she told me about you two… I couldn't help but love her and you both and I spent checking up and making sure that you were relatively safe." She looked at Max and grinned, "You aren't the first I've taken a liking to and watched from afar."

"Put like that sounds creepy."

"A price to pay when you know that there are darker things out there that would use what matters the most against you," Angela replied with a shrug. "I've had to watch my godson grow up without getting to know me until he was an adult. It was the same with Sam and Dean when they were little. It's who I am but don't think it is because I am just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh you mean this is not you coming to tell me that I made a mistake and to be careful about the magic I used?"

"It is a little of that but more because I do care about you," Angela replied. "I was in that same position when my father died and the thing is… he made a deal. His life for mine. He gave his life so that I may live. I was so alone. My mother had died fifty years earlier and… I was mad at the world and I nearly turned into something that would have given your mother justification to kill me. I care about you and Alicia, Max. I know what's in that room isn't exactly her but her heart is there along with her memories and… a part of me thinks of it as her."

Max looked at the woman as she admitted probably more than she would have. Even when they first met she had this aloofness that told there was history and even though she told them things, it was like they didn't know everything. Except for maybe Sam but it was different. She was genuine in her emotions though. She still got watery eyed over things that were years ago. And here she was not condemning him but sharing his grief over his mother and Alicia. "You do care about us," he said rather than asked.

Angela nodded, "I do. And I am here for you… which is why my visit has another purpose." She swallowed slightly as she took a breath and straightened up.

Max looked at Angela. She looked regretful that she had to do this. But he saw how much she cared. It was not faked. He saw how she felt about his dad and the history with that demon. He glanced over at the room where Alicia was waiting and then looked back at Angela, "What is it?"

Angela looked at Max. As it went, she had no idea what the Brits had and she had minimized her contact with Britannia for security reasons but she wasn't going to take chances. If she could warn the other hunters out there and the academy… She would do what it took and she prayed that Mary was playing it smart with them. Taking a breath she put a hand on Max's shoulder and looked him in the eye

* * *

 **A/N:** And Max has taken the evil witch's power but Angie is not out to hunt him but to provide comfort and understanding. Tag to Twigs and Twins and Tasha Banes. Enjoy.


End file.
